


Na União de Nossos Caminhos

by Biltchibo



Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [3]
Category: O Segredo Na Floresta (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern Royalty, Pais do Joui criação nota 10, Slow Burn, bota slow nisso, classificação T pq palavrão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biltchibo/pseuds/Biltchibo
Summary: O príncipe Joui passou a vida inteira sabendo que iria se casar, porém sem nunca conhecer com quem.Ao lidar com as emoções geradas por uma união não desejada, Joui ainda vai descobrir que a sua noiva, na verdade, é um noivo.Primeira parte da série: Eu e Você, Juntos por Acaso.
Relationships: Joui "Joe" Jouki/ Cesar Oliveira Cohen
Series: Ordem Paranormal - Ships [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805023
Kudos: 17





	Na União de Nossos Caminhos

**Author's Note:**

> ok, alguns avisos antes de isso começar:
> 
>   * esse universo é fictício
> é apenas um reino baseado no japão  
>  primeiro que o japão não reconhece o casamento homossexual  
>  segundo que eles também não tinham reinados, e sim dinastias  
>  eu sei dessas coisas, apenas fiz uma mistura de realidade e ficção e acabei com um reino firmemente inspirado no japão, mas tenha em mente de que NÃO é igual. 
>   * eu não sou japonesa ou descendente
> fiz o meu melhor para procurar sobre a cultura e sobre as cerimônias xintoístas, mas me perdoem se eu entendi algo errado, decidi entrar no tema universo alternativo exatamente para pegar esse tópico 
>   * esse trabalho não foi feito para ofender non-shippers nem os criadores/participantes do rpg, é apenas um trabalho de fã para fã
>   * se divirta, nesses tempos difíceis, que saibamos apreciar os momentos bons
> 


Era uma vez um reino distante. Nesse reino existia um belo príncipe muito talentoso, criado desde que nasceu para ser o governante daquele lugar.

Seus pais eram _extremamente_ rigorosos e quase não deixavam o príncipe sair para visitar a cidadela ou para outras cidades em seu tempo livre, assim, o príncipe cresceu somente com a presença de seus tutores, que se tornaram seus melhores e únicos amigos.

Apesar de tudo, o pequeno príncipe amadureceu e se tornou um belo jovem, feliz e carismático, que cativava a todos que conhecia, desde os serventes até outros membros da realeza. Ele passava seus dias em seu quarto, ou na sala de música, estudando e treinando como mandavam os seus deveres.

Seu reino era conhecido pela vasta tecnologia, mas o jovem não tinha muito interesse em se especializar nela, preferindo as artes antigas que seus ancestrais valorizavam. Assim, ele cultivava a arte da katana e da pintura, algo que o rei e a rainha não aprovavam, apesar de ser prendado em diversos tipos de combate e formação acadêmica.

Além de Joui ser proibido de ter qualquer tipo de rede social. Seus pais o ensinaram para que fosse alguém reservado, e que deixasse o mínimo de exposição para a mídia, assim podendo controlar a visão que mundo tinha de si.

Aparecia raramente em notícias, geralmente por ganhar algum prêmio ou em eventos públicos, devidamente arrumado e polido.

Ele sabia que sabia que assim que tivesse idade, o rei e a rainha o preparariam para assumir o trono, não antes que ele se casasse, obviamente. Sendo o único herdeiro, o príncipe Joui era esperado se casar com a belíssima filha de um rei aliado, para que se firmasse os acordos e eles pudessem se reestabelecer como o principal reino das terras.

Entretanto, Joui não queria um casamento arranjado, algo que foi decidido logo após seu nascimento, sem que nem ao menos conhecesse a menina primeiro.

Também fora proibido de pesquisar sobre ela ou sobre a família com quem uniria laços. O rei e a rainha eram pragmáticos quando diziam que sua primeira impressão da sua pessoa prometida tinha que ser pessoalmente.

Joui era um romântico incorrigível. Ele sonhava em conhecer alguém da sua maneira, ter longas conversas vendo o amanhecer, cortejos escondidos debaixo do céu estrelado. Joui queria se apaixonar antes de se casar, mas toda vez que trazia o assunto para seus pais, eles o dispensavam.

" _É seu dever_ ," eles diziam, sem escutar as súplicas do príncipe. 

E depois de alguns anos tentando, Joui se conformou que não acharia amor nesta encarnação. Viveria miseravelmente ao lado de alguém que não amava, assim como o rei e a rainha, e teria sorte se se gostassem o suficiente para não brigarem constantemente. 

Ou que não trouxessem concubinos, não se dando o trabalho de esconder a infelicidade.

Joui sabia qual era o motivo dele ser filho único.

Eles só precisavam de _um_ herdeiro, afinal.

Isso trazia tristeza, ao mesmo tempo que conforto, á seu coração. Nunca se enganou pensando que havia nascido senão para simplesmente dar prosseguimento ao reinado de seus pais, então não se decepcionaria.

Hoje, era seu grande dia.

Era o dia em que conheceria a pessoa com quem passaria o resto de sua vida.

E o dia em que se casaria com ela também.

O lugar estava uma confusão. Fora acordado cedo e jogado de um lado para outro, entre cabelereiros e alfaiates e damas de honra, passou por diversos quartos e não teve como protestar quando o jogaram em uma banheira para banhá-lo.

Era embaraçoso, mas era costume em eventos importantes que fosse tratado pelos serventes do trono.

Quando seu cabelo – um undercut longo que fora obrigado a deixar crescer por pelo menos um ano para o casamento – ficou pronto afinal, ele foi entregue para sua tutora, Liz, que o esperava com lágrimas nos olhos.

“Eu _não_ vou te deixar, viu?” ela o segurou pelos ombros, olhando-o de cima a baixo, vendo o roupão que usava e as sandálias simples que ainda seriam trocados, “Eu sei que não era o que você esperava, mas acredito em você, e que você vai conseguir tirar o melhor dessa situação.”

Joui duvidava piamente disso.

“Liz-senpai, eu não sei o que fazer,” ele sentiu os olhos marejarem.

O abraço que recebeu de Liz era fechado, como se ela quisesse recompor ele com pura força e determinação. Ela o segurou sem medo de amarrotar seu vestido esmeralda ou borrar sua maquiagem já feita.

Elizabeth não era uma mulher de palavras, muito pelo contrário. Ela era prática, suas ações guiadas pela lógica e por sua cabeça rápida. Quando queria passar algum sentimento, ela se voltava para ações.

Joui a amava, e ele sabia que ela o amava de volta sem que ela nunca tivesse expressado com palavras. Ela dizia no café com leite desnatado que o esperava assim que se sentava na mesa de artes (ele sabia que ela era que trazia), dizia sempre que treinava com ele quando sabia que ele precisava descarregar, e também nos abraços apertados que dava.

Esses eram reservados para quando Joui se sentia incomensuravelmente triste, como se um vazio se abrisse na boca do estômago, pronto para terminar de engolir o resto de seu corpo.

Como era o caso agora.

Ela sempre sabia o que precisava fazer antes que ele mesmo entendesse.

“’Tá tudo bem,” ela passou a mão nas costas dele num movimento consolador, “Você é forte Joui. Eu não duvido que vá conseguir passar por isso tão bem quanto qualquer outra coisa que já tenha feito na vida. É quem você é, e você nunca desiste.”

“Mas e se eu a odiar? E se _ela_ me odiar? O que eu vou fazer?” ele perguntou, desespero trancando a garganta.

Ele não podia chorar, se recusava a derramar mais lágrimas por essa situação.

Liz deu um sorriso triste, “É impossível alguém te odiar Joui. Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço.” Joui soltou uma risada amarga antes que pudesse evitar, “ _É verdade_ ,” ela insistiu, dessa vez severa usando a voz que reservava para dar sermões, e se afastou para que pudesse olhar diretamente para ele. “Você é doce, um menino alegre que não mede esforços para ajudar os outros. Tem tanta compaixão nesse seu coraçãozinho que às vezes eu acho que você vai explodir. O pequeno Joui olhou para uma fila enorme de tutores e escolheu a mim, a mais mal-encarada e ranzinza, e a menos experiente também. Você me escolheu e, mesmo que eu tentasse evitar, quebrou cada barreira que eu botei a minha volta durante todos esses anos. Me fez uma pessoa melhor.”

“Liz-senpai-” As palavras entalaram na garganta, mas não era preciso, porque ela sabia o que ele quis dizer.

“ _Eu_ _também_.”

Ficaram abraçados pelo que pareceram horas, deixando as palavras não-ditas fluírem entre eles.

A porta se abriu.

“Se eu soubesse que estavam distribuindo abraços, eu teria entrado mais cedo.”

“Thiago-sensei!”

Joui pulou nele assim que Thiago entrou em seu campo de alcance, deixando ser segurado e posto no chão com facilidade.

“Eu saio por dois meses e quando eu volto o meu rapazinho já é um homem,” ele brincou, levantando a mão para passar no cabelo de Joui como de costume, mas tendo a mão segurada por Liz.

“Você vai estragar o cabelo dele se fizer isso, e a Cibele vai ficar puta com você.”

Thiago franziu o rosto, fazendo uma careta, “Foi mal.”

Mas a última coisa que passou pela mente de Joui naquele momento foi a importância de manter o cabelo arrumado para uma ocasião que ele não queria participar.

“E como foi a viagem? Por que demorou tanto? Conseguiu o que queria?” disse. Joui parecia ter levado uma descarga elétrica, estando saltitante e com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

Não podia evitar, havia passado muito tempo longe de seu outro tutor e até o presente momento, estava com medo de que ele não conseguisse chegar a tempo.

Mas Thiago sempre gostou das entradas dramáticas.

“E alguma vez eu deixei de conseguir?” ele mexeu as sobrancelhas, brincando. “Não, dessa vez eu demorei porquê eu tive que parar no meio do caminho, sabe?”

Joui o olhou surpreso, esperando curioso para que continuasse.

“Estava no engarrafamento – sabe como é _terrível_ tentar chegar aqui quando se está tendo um casamento? – quando eu vi uma certa loja.” Thiago gesticulou, se afastando de Joui e Liz, e botando a mochila que carregava em cima de uma mesa, “E eu pensei, o que será que eu posso comprar para o meu amado discípulo? O que, em todo o reino, poderia ser capaz de levantar o astral dele nesse dia _tão_...” Thiago não terminou a frase, tendo respeito e amor ao próprio pescoço apesar de tudo, “Você sabe.”

Assentiu, Joui tinha muitos adjetivos que poderiam descrever aquele dia.

A maioria não tinha um significado bom.

“Pensei, o que um pobre tutor poderia comprar que se compararia as centenas de presentes caros que ele receberia pelo matrimônio?” Thiago lançou um sorriso arteiro aos dois, tirando um pequeno embrulho que estava protegido dentro da bolsa acolchoada por dentro, “Espero que goste.”

Joui abriu o embrulho e não conseguiu conter as lágrimas com o que viu.

“Eu-” fungou, tentando achar palavras de agradecimento que demonstrassem o que sentia, mas não achou nada. Puxou Thiago para um abraço mais uma vez, “ _Obrigado, obrigado, obrigado,_ ” continuou repetindo em sussurros.

Thiago o abraçou de volta, rindo emocionado.

“Eu sei que você não pode usar nada nosso que fique a mostra, então esse você usa no tornozelo hoje, ok?”

Thiago se afastou, dessa vez para ir para o lado de Liz, que tentava esconder as lágrimas que quase caiam. Ele pegou a mão dela, e eles se curvaram, em uma reverência meio torta.

“Com isso, estaremos com você a cada passo que der pelo corredor do templo. Assim como estivemos a cada passo de sua vida.”

Joui sorriu entre as lágrimas, retribuindo a reverência.

A porta se abriu novamente antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Cibele passando por ela em um instante.

Ela torceu o nariz, “ _Ah não_ , olha o que fizeram com você? Eu falei para não exagerarem, você não quer se casar com os olhos vermelhos e o nariz escorrendo né?”

Ele não queria nem se casar, para falar a verdade.

“Desculpa Cibele, eu vou me recompor antes de sair.”

Ela bufou, “Deixa que eu dou um jeito, só preciso do colírio e da maquiagem,” ela disse, procurando os itens pela grande bolsa de mão que continha todos os seus utensílios. Cibele parou, olhando para Liz e Thiago, que estavam parados olhando para Joui com um certo orgulho no rosto, “E vocês? O que ainda fazem aqui? Xô, xô.” Ela os dispensou com a mão, “Eu tenho trabalho a fazer e vocês aí com cara de tacho atrasando minha vida? Vão se arrumar, você não ‘tá nem apresentável pra ocasião ainda,” ela falou a última parte olhando para Thiago.

Thiago revirou os olhos, mas obedeceu às ordens que recebeu. Cibele _tinha_ o rank maior que ele nesse dia em particular, então mesmo que não quisesse, era obrigado a fazer o que ela mandou.

Liz deu uma última olhada em Joui, sorriu e acenou para ele – que acenou de volta antes de receber um tapa de Cibele para que ficasse quieto – saindo da sala em silêncio.

Assim que a porta fechou, Cibele começou seu trabalho, rápido e preciso, passando a base em seu rosto e corrigindo os avermelhados, pintando a maquiagem tradicional para que parecesse completamente natural.

Joui se perguntou se sua noiva estaria passando por aquele procedimento também.

Talvez ela estivesse sofrendo mais, a maquiagem das mulheres na sua cultura – pois eles estavam se casando para o trono de Joui, então eles seguiriam seus costumes – era bem mais elaborada, assim como o cabelo.

Cibele segurou o queixo de Joui e lançou um olhar irritado que fez com que ele parasse de ficar se balançando na cadeira.

“Desculpa?”

Cibele suspirou e não disse nada, mas segurou o rosto dele com mais leveza e Joui sabia que ela tinha aceitado.

“Você vai ser o noivo mais lindo que eu já fiz,” ela disse, ainda trabalhando, e tinha um tom altivo, “Eu vi a outra preparadora, e eu posso assegurar que eu sou ainda sou a melhor.”

Ele sorriu, Cibele era muito competitiva e fazia questão de ser a única pessoa a encostar em Joui durante todos esses anos. Não havia uma reunião formal que ele não tivesse sido preparado por ela.

“Eu não duvido,” ele disse, e então olhou para ela, confiante, “ _Me faça lindo_.”

Cibele abriu a boca para retrucar, mas acabou por abrir um riso largo, “Com todo prazer, _majestade_.”

Depois da maquiagem, ela retocou o cabelo dele, apertando novamente o coque que havia feito e enfiando mais alguns grampos em sua trança. Quando olhou no espelho, Joui mal se reconheceu.

O rosto estava exatamente como deveria estar e sua pele nunca esteve tão limpa e reluzente, a maquiagem tinha tirado qualquer indicação de que ele havia chorado antes e acentuava os pontos que Joui mais gostava em seu rosto: os olhos. Sentiu a respiração falhar quando viu o cabelo, delicadamente trançado, amarrado em um coque que imitava o tradicional, porém modernizado, com os adornos dourados brilhando toda vez que a luz batia.

Era uma representação do casamento em si, que beirava ao tradicional de sua ancestralidade, porém com toques modernos lá e cá.

Joui sabia que teria ficado bem mais feliz se tivesse se arrumado assim para qualquer outra ocasião, mas dado o evento, ele só conseguiu se dar por satisfeito.

Ele estava lindo, um noivo próprio para o que seus pais tinham em mente.

Olhou para Cibele, que entendeu seu sentimento e acenou para ele, determinada. Ela faria daquele um dia especial para Joui, custe o que custasse.

Logo, Joui foi levado para outro quarto com mais três serventes, que o despiram e começaram a montar as camadas de suas roupas.

Ah, a roupa tradicional de casamento. Joui ao menos estava feliz que estava se casando no inverno, pois as várias camadas esquentavam horrores. Ele quase havia desmaiado na prova de roupas durante o verão.

Cibele estava de longe, vendo ele ser montado e ladrando instruções a torto e a direito, fazendo com que refizessem o trabalho toda vez que montavam algo errado. Fora isso, todos trabalhavam em silêncio.

Joui começava a sentir dores nas costas de tão reto que ele tinha que ficar.

Assim que terminaram, os serventes reverenciaram quando ele agradeceu e se retiraram do cômodo.

Joui se virou para Cibele, “Eu tenho um pedido.”

Ele abriu a caixinha retangular e fina que Thiago o havia dado, mostrando o presente para Cibele, que franziu o cenho.

“Você sabe que não pode usar nenhuma joalheria além das autorizadas,” ela negou, mas Joui não se deu por vencido.

“Por favor, você sabe o quanto isso significa pra mim,” ele tentou novamente, fazendo cara de coitado, “Sem contar que é uma tornozeleira, ninguém vai ver com essa quantidade de roupa no caminho. Vai ser nosso segredo.”

Cibele estreitou os olhos e eles entraram numa disputa de encarar – que ela perdeu porque nunca conseguia negar muito á Joui.

Ela revirou os olhos, clicando a língua e se abaixando na frente dele, “Se alguém vir isso, eu vou botar a culpa inteiramente em você,” Cibele agarrou a perna de Joui e puxou em um solavanco mal-humorado que não foi nem perto de o suficiente para desequilibra-lo.

Ela prendeu a peça em seu tornozelo e se levantou, batendo no próprio vestido para tirar a poeira antes que desamarrotasse o invisível nas roupas de Joui.

A cara amarrada dela não o enganava, ele sabia que ela estava preocupada com ele.

“Eu estou bem,” ele tentou, mas quando recebeu uma encarada que dizia que ela não tinha acreditado, decidiu refazer a frase, dessa vez dizendo algo que passou a acreditar, “Eu _vou ficar_ bem.”

Cibele o olhou por alguns segundos, parecendo conflitada, antes de olhar para cima, segurando lágrimas.

“Acho bom você não ir se engraçando com nenhuma outra preparadora agora que vai se casar. Você ainda é meu projeto, e se pensar em arrumar outra, eu te deixo careca.”

Saiu do quarto do quarto numa intensidade que quando arrastou a porta, Joui pensou que fosse rasgar.

Ele sorriu, e pensou que, com tanta gente o apoiando, ele conseguiria passar por tudo.

Teve que esperar um bom tempo antes que fosse chamado ao encontro de seus pais. Eles o estavam esperando já com os trajes em posição, a postura reta como ferro com os anos de experiência.

O rei observou Joui, desde os adornos em seu cabelo até o leve balançar da barra dos robes pretos. Parecendo satisfeito, ele virou para a rainha e acenou.

Joui os seguiu até o início do caminho para templo, o coração batendo forte no peito, a neve começando a cair novamente.

Era agora, a hora que conheceria a pessoa com quem passaria o resto de sua vida. Toda a mágoa e temor o deixaram, sendo substituídas por excitação enquanto procurava com os olhos pelos trajes brancos de sua noiva.

Joui franziu o cenho, não a encontrando entre os parentes e amigos.

Seus pais foram de encontro a um homem alto, maior do que Joui jamais tinha visto, com cabelos brancos e curtos e a barba feita, sua aura destoando completamente do cenário em volta e das próprias roupas que usava. Eles se cumprimentam e o homem se volta para Joui.

“Príncipe Jouki, é um prazer finalmente conhecer meu futuro genro,” ambos também fazem a reverência. Ele tinha um sotaque forte, que o fazia falar engraçado.

“Eu posso dizer o mesmo,” ele disse respeitosamente.

O sorriso do homem se estendeu pela face, “Sinto que tenhamos que nos encontrar assim, porém. Adoraria ter passado tempo com meu novo filho,” Joui sentiu o peito aquecer com as palavras. Ele já estava gostando do seu futuro sogro, “Porém foi necessário, quando vimos que a Rainha Cohen não pode cumprir a sua parte do tratado, tivemos que tomar certas precauções.”

Joui sentiu os músculos tensionarem. Precauções? Não cumpriu parte do tratado? Do que ele estava falando? Ninguém nunca havia falado sobre nada disso para ele.

E ele havia estudado o contrato de casamento _diversas_ vezes procurando uma maneira de escapar.

Rei Cohen parou, olhando a reação no rosto de Joui. Joui imaginava que sua expressão era no mínimo de surpresa.

“Ah, então você não sabia,” seu sogro pareceu refletir por um momento, “Bem, foi a decisão de seus pais. Mas eu estou aqui para apoiar vocês dois hoje.”

Joui assentiu, “Posso conhecer minha noiva?”

O rei hesitou por um momento antes de fazer uma careta e se resignar, “Uma hora vocês teriam que se conhecer, né?”

Joui não entendia o porquê de tanta hesitação. Seria sua noiva “feia”? Ele não se importaria desde que ela fosse doce, sempre achou que uma personalidade boa seria algo melhor.

Beleza era algo muito subversivo, ele pensava. Algo que mudava com os anos e as tendências do que era atrativo para outras pessoas. No final, só importava que ela fosse uma boa companheira e que o apoiasse nos problemas da vida, mesmo que com o passar dos anos, eles nunca viessem a se amar verdadeiramente.

Mas ao ficar frente a frente com a sua pessoa prometida, Joui entendeu a hesitação. O problema não era a beleza.

 _Ele_ era muito bonito.

Ainda em choque, com os olhos levemente arregalados, Joui se curvou, a reverência mais funda que o normal em sinal de máximo respeito, e quando se levantou, viu seu noivo – seu _noivo_ – fazer o mesmo.

Ele não parecia surpreso como Joui sabia que ele transparecia.

“Príncipe Jouki, esse é meu filho, Príncipe César Cohen.”

Percebeu que somente ele recebeu uma introdução, o que significava que seu noivo provavelmente já sabia sobre ele. Isso o fez sentir como se estivesse com desvantagem.

Entretanto, Joui não pôde evitar observar cada parte de seu futuro esposo, ainda surpreso com a revelação.

Os cabelos longos e escuros, sedosamente presos como num coque parecido com o do próprio Joui, os adornos prateados similares ao seus também, com as gemas verdes se destacando da imagem monocromática que ele passava. O rosto sem falhas – provavelmente trabalho da maquiagem – acabava na mandíbula levemente marcada, que era bem diferente da face mais arredondada de Joui. Os robes pretos que ele usava eram idênticos ao seus.

Passado um pouco o susto, Joui percebeu que estava sendo rude ao encará-lo por tanto tempo. Pensando bem, não importava muito que sua pessoa fosse na verdade um homem, ele ainda não queria se casar, não importava o gênero. Havia assumido ser uma mulher pois imaginava que seus pais iriam querer herdeiros, mas para sua preferência pessoal, isso pouco importava.

Sendo mais baixo que Joui, para olhar para ele seu noivo tinha que levantar levemente a cabeça para cima. Ele o olhava com a expressão controlada.

Joui tentou sorrir tranquilizadoramente, e seu noivo – ele achava muito impessoal chamá-lo de Príncipe Cohen, mas chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome parecia igualmente inaceitável, então por enquanto se contentou em chamar pelo seu termo oficial, pelo menos dentro de sua cabeça – passou o peso de uma perna para a outra, meio desconcertado.

“É uma honra,” ele disse, assentindo com firmeza e desviando o olhar.

Joui resistiu ao impulso de coçar a cabeça, “É, digo o mesmo.”

A situação era embaraçosa, com Rei Cohen ainda ao lado deles, olhando de um para o outro com a expressão desconfortável.

“Bem! Já está quase na hora da cerimônia né?” Rei Cohen disse, rindo um pouco alto demais, um pouco forçado demais, fazendo com que algumas cabeças se virassem para olhá-los, “Eu vou deixá-los sozinhos por um momento, tenho certeza que têm muito a conversar,” ele se virou para seu filho, olhando-o como se quisesse dizer algo, mas desistiu e foi em direção aos pais de Joui.

Seu noivo suspirou, os ombros abaixando, claramente mais relaxado. Por algum motivo, ele parecia mais confortável sem a presença do rei por perto. Joui podia entender o sentimento, pois era o mesmo quando se tratava de seus pais.

Eles ficaram em um silêncio, somente o barulho das vozes dos convidados preenchendo o vazio.

Joui limpou a garganta, procurando o que falar, e decidiu por algo que poderia ser uma conversa fiada, mas que ainda o faria conhecer um pouco sobre seu futuro esposo – palavra que ainda assentava errado em sua língua.

“ _Então_ , Príncipe Cohen,” ele começou, se sentindo ansioso.

Seu noivo o olhou de relance e, antes que Joui pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele interrompeu, “César.” E continuou em silêncio.

Joui demorou um pouco para entender, mas abriu um sorriso educado com o melhor que pôde assim que processou, “César,” ele se corrigiu, “quantos anos você tem?”

César franziu o cenho, olhando para Joui estranhamente, “... Você não sabe?”

Foi a vez de Joui olhar para ele daquela forma, “Você sabe a minha?”

Confirmando suas suspeitas, César acenou, “Estudei bastante sobre os costumes do seu reino. E sobre sua família,” ele hesitou, “E sobre você também.”

Joui sentiu um rubor sob suas bochechas, torcendo para que não aparecesse por debaixo de toda aquela maquiagem, “Bem, essa é a primeira coisa que eu sei sobre você. Além de seu nome, é claro.”

César continuou a observá-lo por mais alguns segundos antes de suspirar, “Eu tenho 24.”

 _Uau_ , Joui não conseguiu esconder a surpresa, _6 anos a mais._

Joui apertou os lábios, “Então o contrato foi feito depois de você nascer?”

“Um pouco antes de _você_ nascer,” ele corrigiu, sem entonação escondida, “Eu fui incluído apenas depois.” César ofereceu a informação antes de olhá-lo de relance de novo e depois ao redor deles e se calar, “Acho que não devíamos falar sobre isso aqui.”

Joui pensou por um tempo, sem saber o que dizer, então apenas concordou.

Eles estavam no mesmo barco, afinal. Joui havia nascido sendo preparado para ser um líder e um esposo próprio, digno, e saber agora que César havia tido um começo de infância normal somente para ser puxado para toda essa loucura. Ser obrigado a estudar sobre uma cultura que não era a própria sabendo que um dia seria consorte ao invés de rei do lugar onde nasceu...

“Sinto muito,” Joui disse e César se virou para ele de repente, espantando.

Ele tentou se recompor o melhor que pode e juntou as mãos na frente do corpo, atitude que Joui reconhecia pois ele mesmo fazia quando estava nervoso e não podia se mexer muito para não amaçar os robes.

“Não há nada para lamentar,” César disse, apertando os dedos pálidos. Ele procurou em volta e seus olhos pararam em um outro homem, não tão alto, mas definitivamente da mesma idade e mais forte que ambos. Quando percebeu que estava sendo observado, levantou os polegares em joinhas de volta para César. Joui viu a sombra de um sorriso passar pelo rosto de César antes de virar para ele novamente, mais calmo. “Vamos apenas fazer o melhor da situação.”

Joui admirava a coragem que levava para dizer isso. Pela primeira vez, ele sorriu verdadeiramente para César. Se eles trabalhassem em conjunto, talvez a situação não fosse tão ruim, afinal.

“Certamente.”

Quando a cerimônia começou, Joui já sabia um pouco mais sobre seu noivo.

Primeiramente que ele era alguém bem difícil de se conversar, o que contrastava bastante com a personalidade de Joui. Ele não grosso ou mal-educado, apenas era visível que ele não se sentia confortável falando muito.

O que não era problema para Joui, que poderia falar pelos dois e talvez um pouco mais.

Entretanto, ele continuou a fazer perguntas de vez em quando, curioso para conhecer a pessoa que passaria sua vida com – uma perspectiva que agora não parecia tão ruim – pois ao invés de um desconhecido, sentiu que poderia ter um amigo a seu lado.

César fez o melhor que pode para responder com algo que não fosse monossílabo, e depois de respostas longas Joui assumia o rumo da conversa novamente, para que não exigisse demais do outro. César parecia aliviado sempre que isso acontecia, disposto a ficar ouvindo o que quer que Joui estivesse falando.

César era filho único, entendia muito de eletrônicos – o que era bom, pois Joui não entendia quase nada e era um ponto importante sobre seu reino – e admitiu que gostava bastante de mexer com eles também. Joui fez uma anotação mental, talvez devessem criar um lugar para César no tanto de quartos vazios que tinham disponíveis, onde ele pudesse ficar sozinho quando quisesse com toda a tecnologia e jogos que precisasse.

Descobriu também que ele havia crescido com todo acesso à informação que quisesse e disse que, mesmo que Joui pudesse ter acesso antes, dificilmente descobriria algo sobre César, por ser muito reservado.

Chegada a hora, foram acompanhados por seus pais e familiares, caminhando devagar até o templo. Pode ver de relance o vestido verde de Liz, sentindo-se feliz por não estar sozinho naquele momento.

Eles entraram, Joui e sua família primeiro pois ele era, tecnicamente, o noivo principal. Logo César estava sentado a seu lado, o único rosto “amigo” que podia ver, pois para seus mentores não era permitidos sentar-se nas fileiras principais, sendo reservadas apenas para seus parentes mais próximos. Ele trocaria todos eles por Liz e Thiago em um piscar de olhos.

A cerimônia correu normalmente. Quando chegou a hora de tomar o chá, viu César controlar a expressão ao sentir a gosto. Logo depois, disseram seus votos, nada sentimental – nem era possível, pois nem se conheciam direito – mas próprios para a situação.

Trocaram as alianças e Joui sentiu algo mudar quando olhou de volta para a pessoa a sua frente.

Eles não tinham escolhido nada disso, mas queria fazer o melhor que podia para César não sofresse com esse contrato que haviam sido obrigados a selas.

Naquele momento, diante de seus deuses, Joui fez a promessa de tentar ser o melhor que podia para César, independentemente da situação.

_Ele não seria como seus pais._

**Author's Note:**

> esse trabalho faz parte de uma série de fics, que será lançada conforme eu for terminando de escrever. se quiser acompanhar, sugiro que siga o meu post fixado da fic no twitter, ou se inscreva na coleção para ser notificado quando eu lançar a próxima parte.  
> Meu Tumblr: [Biltchibo](http://biltchibo.tumblr.com)  
> Meu Twitter: [Biltchibo](https://twitter.com/Biltchibo)


End file.
